MXC Bionicle vs Ever After High
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Welcome to MXC! It's Bionicle vs Ever After High! No flames
1. Chapter 1

I **don't own bionicle, Ever After High or MXC. This was inspired by UltimateWarrorFan4ever Total drama mxc. Enjoy! Oh if I did own Ever After High I would of make sure it would never been created**. I also don't own MXC.

A montage of people running while music plays in the background. Then a voice is heard off screen.

"What are these people running from? They're not, they're going to the world's toughest competition in town! Today it's Bionicle vs Ever After High! It's the classic battle of Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta vs Royals and Rebels! And now here are the Tia of awesome and Honor Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano!"

The logo appears and then shows Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano in the Japanese throne room with their people. "Welcome back to MXC!" said Vic.

"It's great to be back Vic, the chicks, people getting hurt and you." said Kenny. "We're like Batman and Robin."

"Who am I suppose to be?" Vic asked.

"I'm Batman and you're Robin." said Kenny.

"Well this is a fanfiction season of MXC Kenny, which means that it'll be fandoms playing the game. " said Vic.

"So who are contestants? " Kenny asked.

" Today is the heroes and villains from Bionicle vs the Royals and Rebels from Ever After High! " Vic answered.

"Dolls vs Lego?" Kenny raised an eyebrow. "What's next Transformers vs Disney? "

"I heard it's from the makers of Monster high and they made dress like port stars." said Vic.

" Sweet! " said Kenny and rubbed his hands together. "Let's get down to Guy. "

The logo appears and switches to Guy LelDouch. " It's great to be back, I made doll version of ourselves when the show was over. But our first game will be Rotating surfboard of death, follow by dash to death, then we move on to wall bangers, and finally we finish off with log drop." said Guy. " You're up Skipper! "

The scene switches to a forest where Captain Tenneal has his wooden sword on the ground. The Bionicle and Ever After High characters wearing red helmets and sitting down.

" Thanks Guy. Now how many of you think that you have the most fans due to your face being pasted on stuff, movies and etc? Show of hands now! " said Captain Tenneal.

Both teams raise their hands in the air and cheer. " Well you're wrong! Transformers have cartoons, comics and live action movies." said Capitan Tenneal.

"Well our series is coming back in 2015." said Kongu.

"Good luck with that." The captain replied.

"So you're planing to replace Hero factory?" Hunter asked.

" At least we made a cameo in the Lego movie." said Lewa.

"Off with his head!" Lizze exclaimed.

"Can somebody please wake her up?" Jaller asked referring to a sleeping Briar Beauty sleeping on his shoulder.

Mantax pinches Briar Beauty in the arm and she wakes up. "Hey! Not cool! " She exclaimed.

" OK enough trash talk, let's go!" Captain Tenneal shouted and swings his sword. Both teams are running to the first challenge.

**Please review and stay frosty**.


	2. Rotating surfboard of death

The footage changes to the first event the rotating surfboard of death.

"It's time for rotating surfboard of death! Catch a wave or die, stay on until you reach the goal!" Vic explained.

Then a Indian wearing a red Indian clothing white boots and has his hair in braids. "Chief Otto parts is back!" said Chief Otto Parts and lifted his clothes to show his underwear.

Capitan Tenneal blows the whistle. "Get it on!" He said and swings his sword.

The first contestant from Ever After High comes out of the shark gate. "This will be just right!" Blondielocks shouted.

"First up for Ever After High is Blondielocks, daughter of Goldielocks." said Vic.

Blondielocks gets on the surfboard and jumps over the pink dolphin but trips over it and falls in the water. "I wonder is that water is cold?" Kenny asked. " Because 8 can see her nipples. "

"KENNY!" Vic smacked his fan on Kenny's head.

After Blondielocks leaves the area a Bionicle comes out of the shark's mouth. "Death to Axonn!" Brutaka shouted.

"Up next is Brutaka, former friend of Axonn now his enemy." said Vic.

"I wonder why they hate each other?" Kenny asked.

Brutaka jumps over the pink dolphin, then he jumped on the platform with Chief Otto Parts and jumped back on the surfboard but loses his balance and fell face first on the surfboard and fell in the water.

"Hey Brutaka! You suck! " Kenny shouted.

" Kenny! " Vic shouted.

"Let's take a look at that." The footage of Brutaka's Wipeout is played. "That's gonna leave a mark." said Kenny.

"Right you are Ken." said Vic.

When Brutaka leaves the course the next Ever After High student comes out of the shark's mouth. "I'm cursed to tell the truth!" said Cedar.

"Up next for Ever After High is Cedar Wood daughter of Pincchio." said Vic.

Cedar gets on the surfboard jumps over the pink dolphin and makes it the platform. "She's cursed to tell the truth? That's dumb!" said Kenny.

Cedar fails to land on her feet and gers hit by the second pink dolphin and falls in the water. "She's down!" said Vic.

"I heard that if wood gets wood it grows moss or mold." said Kenny.

"Maybe Ken." said Vic.

When Cedar leaves the course another Bionicle comes out of the shark gate. "Stay out of my way!" Thok shouted.

" Up next for Bionicle is Thok a piraka who prefers to be alone." said Vic. Thok gets on the surfboard and jumps over the pink dolphin.

" Check out the size of those teeth, I hate to be his dentist." said Kenny.

" Right you are Ken." Vic agreed. Thok makes it on the platform and punches Chief Otto Parts in the water. " Oh! Did you see that?"

"Yeah he pushed Chief Otto Parts in the water." Kenny replied. Thok jumps over the final pink dolphin and makes it to finish. " That's point one for Bionicle!" Vic explained.

They show the footage of Chief Otto Parts being knocked off the platform the next Ever After High student comes out. The last Ever After High student for the course. "Off with his head!" Lizze exclaimed.

"Our final contestant is Lizze Hearts daughter of the Queen of Hearts." said Vic. Lizze gets on the surfboard, jumps over the pink dolphin and makes it to the platform and tries to jump back on the surfboard but misses the surfboard and lands her head on the surfboard,

"Oh that's gotta hurt! That'll be our MXC Impact reply!" said Vic.

They played the footage of Lizze hurting her head on the surfboard. "Well she said off with people's heads." said Kenny.

"Right you are Ken." said Vic.

The final contestant for Bionicle comes out of the shark's mouth. "Around the world!" Gelu shouted.

"The last contestant for Bionicle is Gelu, a former Glatorian, now a guy to hire for escorts for convoys." said Vic.

"Wait he's a male hooker?" Kenny asked. Gelu jumps on the surfboard.

"Kenny!" Vic shouted. Gelu attempts to jump over the pink dolphin but his foot got caught in the pink dolphin and falls in the water.

"Oh!" said Vic. They show the footage of Gelu's run.

"He couldn't hang ten for 20 bucks." said Kenny.

"Kenny!" Vic smacks Kenny with fan. "The Bionicle are in the lead 1-0!"

The logo appears and then Kenny and Vic appear. "Well that was round one and so far the Bionicle are in the lead." said Vic.

"Yeah, because Lego is way better toy." said Kenny. "Look at the Lego movie."

"I can't argue with that Kenny." said Vic.

"But what's a fanfiction?" Kenny asked.

"Well a fanfiction is when fans of a tv show, movie, books or comics write their own story, there are regular stories and crossovers." Vic explained.

"You mean like if I made a story about Batman and Spider-man teaming up and fighting off the Joker and Doc Oct?" said Kenny.

"Right you are Ken." Vic replied.

"I'm gonna start writing!" said Kenny and grabbed a tablet.

The logo appears and shows the footage of the next event and then the off voice announcer comes on. "When we come back, it's dash to death! Watch yourself lardasses!"


	3. Dash to death

"MXC is back with biomechical beings vs happy ever afterers." said the announcer.

The logo appears and shows Kenny and Vic in the throne room. "We're back!" Vic exclaimed. " So Kenny how's that fanfic coming?"

"Can't talk. In the zone!" said Kenny focus on his tablet.

"Well Bionicle is in the lead, but can they stay in the lead for long?" Vic asked, but Kenny is more focused on his story. "I lost him."

The footage of the next challenge appears. "It's time for dash to death! All you have to do is dash to death!" said Vic.  
>The scene switches to Captain Tenneal blowing his whistle. " Get it on!" He said and swings his sword.<p>

The first Ever After High student is at the starting line. " This is for you Asylinn!" Hunter shouted and started his run.

" First up for Ever After High is Hunter Huntsman son of the Huntsman, rebel, and he's dating Asylinn Ella daughter of Cinderella." said Vic.

Hunter passes through the ghouls, avoids the brain scrambler passes through the grinder, the red dragon swings down and hits Hunter in the head and falls in the water. "Looks like he's gonna get a glass shoe in the nuts." said Kenny.

"Right you are Ken." Vic agreed.

"But Hunter has become the hunted." said Kenny.

When Hunter leaves the course the next Bionicle is at the starting line. "I can't control it." said Kongu.

"First up for Bionicle is Kongu, the Toa Mahri of air." said Vic.

Kongu runs past the grinder, dodges the red dragon, jumps over the ejaculator and lands in the sponges. " Man look at him go." said Kenny.

But Kenny spoke too soon when one the nards hits Kongu in the head and he falls in the water. " Oh!" Vic exclaimed. "He's down!"

"Let's take a look at that on replay." said Kenny. They show the footage on Kongu getting hit in the face. " See that Vic, he must of been thinking about wrecking ball."

"KENNY!" Vic shouted.

After Kongu leaves the course the next Ever After High student is at the starting line. "I'm gonna party tonight!" said Briar and ran pass the ghouls and then fell asleep but still running.

"That would be Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty." said Vic while Briar continues her run in her sleep.

"Like mother, like daughter. She fell asleep." said Kenny.

"She's sleep running!" Vic pointed out.

Briar gets hit by the red dragon and nards but manages to stay on course until she reached the end. She grabbed the rope and swings to victory. " Briar Beauty has reached the goal and got a point for Ever After High!" said Vic. "Let's take a look at our MXC impact replay.

They show the footage of Briar's run. "She got hit with balls so hard. Maybe she got use to getting balls hit in her face." said Kenny.

"Kenny! " Vic exclaimed.

The next Bionicle contestant is at the starting line. "Wind fly!" Lewa shouted.

"Up next is Toa Lewa, toa of air." said Vic. Lewa runs pass the ghouls, but gets hit by the brain scrambler and trips over the grinder and falls down. " Oh! He's down!"

"Looks like Lewa is gone with the wind." said Kenny.

"Right you are Ken." Vic agreed. They played the replay of Lewa's run as he leaves the course.

The next Ever After High student is at the starting line. "Up next is Darling Charming, son of King Charming." said Vic.

"This is for you Apple!" Darling shouted and smiled and it shined.

"I'm blind!" Captain Tenneal shouted and covered his eyes. The Darling starts his run.

"Man his smile is so bright you can use it to grow plants." said Kenny.

"Maybe he uses a lot of toothpaste." said Vic.

Darling gets hit by the brain scrambler and falls on the treadmill face first, then goes off course. "Hey Vic let's look at that on replay." Kenny suggested.

They show the footage of Darling's run. "See right here Vic, his teeth must be scattered." said Kenny.

"Indeed." Vic agreed.

The next Bionicle contestant is at the starting line. "I'm a scavenger!" Berix shouted.

"Next up for Bionicle is Berix, he's a scavenger." said Vic.

"So he looks for crap around the area?" Kenny asked.

"Correct Kenny." said Vic. Berix starts his run, passes the ghouls, avoids the brain scrambler but he trips over the grinder into the water. "Oh! Berix is down!" said Vic.

"Maybe he found Darling's teeth?" said Kenny.

"Let's go down to Guy." said Vic.

The logo appears and switches to Guy talking to Berix. "So did you find any of Darling's teeth?" Guy asked.

"Well I found a few." Berix answered.

"May I have them so I can have a smile bright as a star?" Guy asked.

"No way man!" Berix exclaimed.

The logo appears and then the scoreboard appears. "Thanks to Briar Beauty we're all tied up 1-1!" said Vic.

The logo appears and shows Vic and Kenny. "Just in time, I finished my fanfic." said Kenny.

"That was fast, but that takes time." said Vic.

"I already had the idea before we came back on." said Kenny. "Read it!"

"I'm gonna regret this." said Vic.

**_In the kingdom of Disney Wreck-it Ralph is walking through the forest. Then later on he sees a hot chick with big boobs. "Hey lady are you alright?" He asked._**

**_"I'm Queen Elsa, and I need a big strong man." said Elsa._**

**_"Maybe I can help you up." said Ralph._**

**_Ralph and Elsa walked into the bushes and-_**

_"_Wait a minute? This sounds like a porno!" said Vic.

"It's a icebreaker fanfic, you know RalphxElsa." Kenny snickered.

"What's wrong with you!?" Vic smacked Kenny with his fan.

"Ok how about this Deadpool and Batman team up and Deadpool gets into a threesome with Poison Ivy and Catwoman." said Kenny.

"You have have problems Kenny." said Vic.

The logo appears and shows the next event. "Don't touch that clicker! When MXC returns we break the fourth wall with wall bangers." said the announcer.

**Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Wall Bangers

"MXC is back with Toa and Makuta against Royals and Rebels!" The announcer replied.

"Man I'm getting a lot of bad reviews for my Deadpool story." said Kenny.

"Well maybe that's because you got Batman's character wrong." said Vic.

"Oh come on! I made Batman way better." said Kenny.

"Why would he be ok with Deadpool having a threesome with Catwoman and Poison ivy?" Vic asked.

"Easy, they have big boobs in my story." Kenny chuckled.

"Well let's get on our next game." said Vic.  
>The scene changes to the next game wall bangers.<p>

"It's time for Wall Bangers! There's four walls and four doors," Vic said, explaining the rules, "Each wall only has one passable door. Choose the right door, and break through to victory. But choose the wrong door, and you belong to Skanky!"

The camera then got a good shot at the tall large headed, yet cartoonish-looking samurai Skanky.

The captain blows his whistle and swings his sword. "Get it on!" He shouted.

The first Ever After High student is at the start of the course. "I came from Monster High!" C.A Cupid shouted.

"First up is C.A Cupid the apdoted daughter of Aros and Rebel." said Vic.

"She came from Monster High?" Kenny asked. "She doesn't look like a monster?"

C.A Cupid runs to door 2 and passes through then runs to door 4 but she smashes into it. "Oh and she's down!" Vic shouted.

"Looks like she's grounded." said Vic.

"Indeed." Vic agreed.

The first Bionicle contestant is at the staring line. "I'm angry!" Malum shouted.

"Up next is Malum, a Glatorian with anger issues!" said Vic.

Malum runs towards door 2 and passes through the first wall, runs towards door 4 on the second wall and passes through. "Here comes Spanky!" said Kenny.

Spanky runs towards Malum, but Malum punches Spanky in the face. "Oh my god! Spanky's down!" Kenny shouted. Malum rams through the 3rd door and makes it to the fourth wall and runs through the door 1 and makes it through.

"Chalk one up for Bionicle. 2 to 1." said Vic.

"Let's check out Spanky's fail on our MXC Impact replay." said Kenny showing the footage of Malum punching Spanky in the face. "Pow right in the kisser!"

Then the next Ever After High student is at the start of the course. "I love Apple Jack cereal!" Apple shouted.

"Up next is Apple White daughter of Snow White." said Vic.

"That's food not a name!" said Kenny. "But she does have her mother's eyes and big ass!"

"Kenny!" Vic growled. Apple runs towards door 2 and rams through it and then door 4. When she sees Spanky Apple dodges him and runs towards door 1 but she was caught in a net. Spanky runs towards Apple and surrounds her.

"Bad Spanky!" said Kenny.

After Apple left the course another Bioncile is at the start of the course. "I don't pay my taxes!" Mantax shouted and started the course.

"Up next is Mantax a Barriki." said Vic. Mantax runs toward the 5th door but gets knocked down. "Oh he's down!"

"Poor guy." said Kenny.

After Mantax left the course the next Ever After High student is at the course. "I'm a Roybel!" Poppy shouted.

"Up next is Poppy O'Hair the first Roybel and the twin daughter of Rapunzel." said Vic.

"She doesn't look like her mom." said Kenny.

"That's because her older Sister is gonna be the next Rapunzel." said Vic.

Poppy goes through the first wall and passes through the 2nd wall. Poppy dodges Spanky and runs towards the 5th dodge only to run into the door. "Oh she's down!" said Vic.

"That's the end of her story." said Kenny. "Let's go down to Guy.

The logo appears and we see Guy and Poppy. "So how does it feel to be the little sister?" Guy asked.

"It's ok I guess. Me and Holly run a sallon so we agree and disagree." said Poppy.

"Can you book me a appointment?" Guy asked.

"I'll try." said Poppy.

Back at the course the next Bionicle is at the start of the course. "I eat garbage!" Goest shouted and ran towards the first door.

"Up next is Gorst, she lives in the swamp of secrets." said Vic. Gorst impacts on the first door and falls to the ground.

"That's a fail even those she had extra eyes." said Kenny. "Let's look at that on replay. She can watch that a million times." Kenny said during the replay.

The next Ever After High student is at the start of the course. "My brother is Red Hood!" Cerise shouted and started her run.

"Last contestant for Ever After High is Cerise Hood daughter of Little Red Riding Hood." said Vic.

"My what big boobs she has!" Kenny chuckled. Cerise best through the first two walls and sees Spanky.

"Kenny!" Vic smacked Kenny on the head with his fan. Cerise dodged Spanky goes through door 3 and runs toward door 1 on the fourth one and makes it through. "It looks like Ever After High is now tied with Bionicle 2-2."

The last Bioncile is at the top of the course. "I'm not stoned!" Pohatu shouted. He ran through the first wall.

"Last up for Bionicle is Pohatu the Toa of Stone." said Vic.

"Isn't stone and earth the same thing?" Kenny asked.

"No it isn't Kenny." said Vic. Pohatu head butted the fifth door on the second wall but hits the door. "Oh! He's down!"

"He must be stoned?" Kenny wondered.

"Indeed." said Vic. "That leaves our teams tied up 2-2."

Back in the throne room.

"Hey Vic I got a review!" Kenny cheered.

"That's great Kenny." said Vic.

"Hey man, that was the worst story I ever read, don't quit your day job." Kenny read the review. "How dare you, sir! Do you know who I am?!"

"Kenny calm down!" Vic replied.

"I'm Kenny Blanketship of MXC! You don't give me a bad review, I'll go over to your house and put that computer of yours up your" Before Kenny could finish the logo appears and says 'Please stand by.'

The logo appears and shows the footage of Log Drop. "When MXC returns we roll along to Log Drop! Got it seven dorks?" said the announcer. The logo disappears.

**Sorry for the long wait people. Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
